


oh no

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, M/M, Teacher Levi, nonbinary hanji zoe, poor poor students, principle erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi and erwin decide to have sex in the office during school hours. what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh no

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd
> 
> please tell me if there's any mistakes, this was sorta rushed bc limited time on the computer and all.
> 
> idk. i made a post a few days ago on tumblr and i decided to write it

"Erwin. Why did you call me in here?" Levi asked, annoyance clear on his face as he walked into the principle’s office. This was his only free period of the day, and he had a shitload of tests to grade. "I could be working. This only proves that you’re a shitty boss."

Erwin looked up from his paperwork with a smile as his adorable husband came waltzing in, his face never once faltering even after Levi’s annoyed words. “I promise to help you grade them later,” he said, shuffling and ordering the papers on his desks while Levi scoffed.

"Why did you call me in here?" Levi asked again, marching up to the blond man at the desk. When Erwin is sitting, it’s much easier for Levi to glare at him, he usually has to glare up. 

Erwin doesn’t necessarily respond, though he does reach out to curl his fingers around the other’s pale chin, pulling him forward to gently press his chapped lips against smooth ones. The English teacher tensed in surprise, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, reaching up to wrap an arm around the bigger man’s shoulders. 

"Idiot.." he murmured as he pulled away. "That could’ve waited until later." He kissed him again anyway, breath hitching when Erwin grabbed his ass and made a move to deepen the kiss. "Shit.. Erwin, stop," Levi panted softly, and took notice of the slight bulge in his pants. "The door is locked right?"

"No…" Erwin furrowed his gigantic brows, shooting a glance toward the door. With a click of his teeth, Levi went over to turn the lock, making sure it was really locked before coming back over to plop himself on the desk, not careful of the items scattered about.

"I’m sure you have enough time to fuck me before next period starts," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "You still have the lube in here from last time, right?" He’s already rummaging through the drawer as Erwin slowly strokes himself through his jeans.

"Yes," the blond breathed out in reply, and Levi was already pulling the small bottle out and placing it on the space beside him. Erwin came closer to kiss him again, settling between the smaller’s open thighs and rubbing their growing erections together. 

"Shit.." Levi cursed, nipping at his husband’s lips. "Hurry this up. I don’t have all day," he grumbled, already unbuttoning his dark trousers and pulling them down along with his briefs. Erwin reached down to stroke him to hardness, and fondled his balls for a bit before grabbing the lube.

Levi was right. They don’t have all day, for right now at least. Erwin could take all the time he wanted back at home. With a quick glance at the clock, it was only 30 minutes until the bell rang, so Erwin figured they had enough time. He opened the cap and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers before pressing one against the tight ring of muscles. Levi’s breath hitched as it started easing in and curling inside him. It wasn’t long before Erwin was pressing a second one in, and soon a third.

A groan escaped the smaller’s lips and he swatted Erwin’s hand away. “Fuck me now, but- fuck- hold on.” Levi slid off the desk and got to his knees on the carpeted floor, too preoccupied to care about the filthiness. He unzipped the other man’s pants and pulled his cock out, mouth wrapping eagerly around the enormous length. After 8 years of being together, Levi had grown accustomed to its size, appreciative of it too. 

It took a moment, but he was able to go deeper and deeper until it went down his throat. Levi liked to thank Erwin for being the cause of his lack of gag reflex. He pulled up, dragging his tongue with him, and sucked on the head. Precum leaked onto his tongue as he heard Erwin groan above him. Levi slid off with a pop and stood to kick off his trousers and underwear before sitting back on the desk, knocking some things over in the process.

Erwin didn’t need to be told to know what to do. He pressed his cock against Levi’s entrance and eased in, making both of them sigh in delight once it’s all in. The blond waits for a moment for Levi’s signal to move, which cursing and wrapping his legs around his waist, urging him to go on. 

The pace started out slow, both men enjoying each other’s sighs and moans. “God… Erwiiin.” Levi pressed his lips against the other’s neck, careful not to leave any marks on the visible skin. “Faster, shit.”

Erwin snapped forward and tilted his hips in a way that would make Levi cry out. The smaller man had to bite his lips and scrunch his eyes from the contact. “I love you so much,” he murmured against the other’s sweaty forehead and Levi groaned in response. Erwin made sure to land each thrust against Levi’s prostate.

The dark haired man gasped and his hands scrambled for something to hold on to. One gripped the other’s shoulders and the other landed on the button of a device he neither noticed nor cared about. He started to become unable to hold in his cries from his oncoming orgasm. “Shi-it!! Ah..” He could tell Erwin was close too from each punctuating thrust and stuttering gasp. “C’mon, Smith. Fuck me. ‘M close. A-ah.. so close..” 

—

It was biology. 

Mx. Hanji was enthusiastically explaining something about the worm’s digestive system. Sure it seemed ‘interesting,’ but Jean was more interested in throwing paperwads and paper airplanes at his good pal Eren sitting at the lab table in front of him. The tan boy flipped him off a few times and surprisingly managed to get Jean back with his usually bad aim.

"Ow! Fuck, Jaeger." Jean rubbed his eye that the tiny paperwad managed to hit him at. Eren laughed at him until Mx. Hanji called him out and told him to come to the front to help them cutting open the worm. "Haha!"

It wasn’t until there was a crackle coming from the speaker on the wall and some people glanced over to pay attention to hear what Mr. Smith had to say. 

But, the whole class stopped and went dead silent once moans were sounding through. 

_"C’mon, Smith. Fuck me. ‘M close. A-ah.. so close.."_

There was the faint sound of skin slapping against skin until— _"Levi.. Oh dear god.."_

The speakers went off after that, and Jean felt like he was going to puke - and Mx. Hanji’s crazed cackling didn’t help very much.

"Was that Mr. Ackerman?" Eren gasped, dropping the sharp tool he was holding. " I have him next period.. Uuuuuggggggggggg." His face scrunched in disgust when picturing his angry English teacher taking a dick up his ass- Nope. Nope.

The whole class stayed silent as they cried internally, and Mx. Hanji was now currently on the floor, still laughing and now clutching their sides.

—

He was so close. So close and Erwin just stops. “Levi.. Oh dear god..”

Levi released both his hands and pushed himself up slightly. “What the fuck? Erwin, c’mon.” He grounded his hips against the other’s, trying to get friction and sighing in relief when Erwin grabs his cock and starts stroking. 

"You do realized what just happened, right?" Erwin asked, feeling himself slowly go soft inside the soft, warm heat. He truly felt sick, but he felt some sort of satisfaction when Levi comes, but the look on the other’s face tells him it was a disappointing orgasm.

Levi stared at him, confused and annoyed at the current situation. “What?” And Erwin points to the speaker and mic on the corner of the desk. “…What?”

"The whole school heard us." And Levi was already cursing before Erwin finished and pushed him away to pull his pants up.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

"We seem to have some sort of explaining to do… To everyone and the higher ups."

"Ugh."

**Author's Note:**

> oop. sorry for the sudden and weird ending


End file.
